Ranma at Seitow Sannomiya Private School
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: How did Ranma's get so smart? Why's Genma calling off the marriage? Ranma is really going to teach at Seitow Sannomiya Private School! All these and more!
1. Chapter 1 expanded Dec 22

Chapter 1version 1.2status: Unknown  
  
* Nodoka's dream needs to be described here. *  
  
Nodoka woke, sweat drops covered her face as she breathed hard. The nightmare was so real and threatening that she knew it was a warning. Her son's path wasn't right. Teaching a dojo would destroy him, but the dream was already slipping away. All she knew was one simple fact. Her son had to change his aspiration. If he wanted to help people get physical, then he had to do it at a school of some kind, like a middle school or high school.  
  
'It's the only way my boy can be safe.'  
  
____________________________  
  
The next day, she went over her game plan. She knew the two things that her son could not refuse. A request from her and a challenge. In her hand was part two of her plan. Martial Arts Tutoring. It was an ancient skill of Saotome women that she found locked in a giant iron safe. In side was a technique used to trick Saotome men into loving homework, studying, and schooling.   
  
'Even if it kills me, I'll help you get the grades you need to pass high school with straight 'A's!'  
  
____________________________  
  
Nodoka quietly entered Ranma's room and set up the incense pot. She knew she'd have to be quick since Ranma's body had already been exposed to various other types of incense before, so it was possible that he might notice it before it could start working.  
  
'My mother told me this incense is guaranteed to increase the mental abilities of any male, no matter how dumb they are. I only hope it works on Ranma and that lazy husband of mine,' she thought as she added a double mix into the burner. 'The more it has, the faster it works... I hope.'  
  
As the incense waffed through the air, Nodoka began lightly hitting a series of pressure points on Ranma's head to increase blood flow and neural activities. She'd learned once that doing this usually caused Saotome men to have increasing realistic dreams. She wondered if that was true, but decided it didn't matter. All that really mattered was finished the points and getting out of his room without getting caught.  
  
____________________________  
  
A week later, Ranma's mind swirled. He reached over and tried to grab the counter. Something was wrong. As he tried to figure out what, he suddenly saw it. The answer was clear. His mind. That was what was wrong. Or at least, not the same.  
  
'If I had to guess, I'd say the individual neural transmitters have each doubled in size... What the hell?'  
  
He still felt odd, but the fuzz quickly disappeared and was replaced with a clarity he'd never felt before. In his mind, he could see everything he'd ever learned. Worst of all, he couldn't control which part of his past to see, so it was all coming at him in a giant jumble.  
  
Slowly, as time went by, the images began to play themselves more individually. Within a half an hour, he'd seen his entire life, played on fast forward three times. Now, if someone had told him a month ago this would happen and then asked him what part he'd pay attention to, no one would have known what he'd have said. It wasn't the traveling, or the fighting. It wasn't even the training or the fiancées.  
  
The part's he really focused on was the times he spent in a classroom or the times he spent studying for whatever reason. It all made sense too. He could remember math problems, science questions, and history even though he'd never really cared about it before.  
  
His life was being changed and for the better. He felt the need to thank whatever god was watching him from above.  
  
____________________________  
  
Kasumi woke to a startling realization. She finally remembered how come she became such a good cook. It happened shortly after mother died and she was forced to learn or the family would starve.  
  
'What would happen with Akane's cooking if I started refusing to cook," she thought to herself. 'Starting tomorrow, no more cooking for the family. Just myself!'  
  
____________________________  
  
Nodoka was so amazed at the changes in Ranma that she decided to try it on her husband. She had serious doubts about whether the bald martial artist own mother preformed this on him or not. She knew the worst that could happen was that Genma could get a law degree and become a lawyer.  
  
____________________________  
  
A week passed by and Genma had been waking up much easier then he'd ever been able to in the last several years. In fact, he felt it safe to say he felt better then he'd ever felt. His mind had opened up to some strange stuff lately and he wondered why it took him so long. An odd memory came to him.  
  
When he was about three, his mother was pregnant and soon delivered a second child. Oddly enough, the child disappeared. When he asked about his brother later, his parents told him his brother died at birth, but he never believed it then. Something back then had told him it was a lie. Unfortunately, he was too young to care for long.  
  
Genma decided it was way past time to find out the truth about his brother. He marched down to the public records and began his first research project in over thirty years.  
  
____________________________  
  
Out of hunger, Akane had started eating while she was cooking. Actually, she was trying to eat while she cooked, but she was learning that some things weren't good mixed together.  
  
"No more attempting to add white wine or vinegar," she stated. "Now if I could just find something that tasted good with hoarse radish..."  
  
____________________________  
  
Several months have passed by and Ranma's teachers have gotten together to discuss their newest rising star and someone that they normally plotted against.  
  
"You know why we're here. Ranma Saotome, a student whom until a few months ago showed no interest in school or even any ability to do well has become the top student. At this rate, he'll graduate at the head of his class!"  
  
"Yes, we know this, but how can this be? He was so... stupid before."  
  
"Wait a minute. I agree he's been a troublemaker and some days, he's not all with it in class, but I don't think stupid is the right word for it. I'd say unmotivated."  
  
"But to change like this, so quickly, is unheard of. There's only one way he could be doing it. He's cheating!"  
  
"If that were so, I'd be ok, but I'm certain he's not. Something is different. I've seen him finish his homework seconds after getting it. Once I asked to see it and all the answers were correct. It was amazing and since no one else was even close to being done, he couldn't have copied his answers."  
  
"It just can't be... He's actually... Smart?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I've made it a habit of searching his area before he arrives and I watch him closely during class. Cheating is not what he's doing."  
  
"But if he's really smart..."  
  
The rest of the night was spent crying as the teachers slowly and one by one realized they'd attempted to sabotage the best student they've ever had just because he got into fights and appeared to cause trouble.  
  
____________________________  
  
Akane lifted the spoon carefully to her lips and tasted. Seconds later, the spoon dropped.  
  
"Kasumi!" Akane shouted. This brought the eldest daughter running.  
  
"What is it Akane?"  
  
"Here! Taste this!" Kasumi looked at the spoon with dread.   
  
"I'm sure your own taste buds can do that..."  
  
"I've already tasted it! Here!" Kasumi saw there was no way out so she leaned forward and let her mouth encompass the spoon. It was then a shock hit her from her tastebuds.  
  
"This is... wonderful Akane."  
  
"You think so too? Yes! Call everyone to the table. It's time for diner!"  
  
____________________________  
  
Over a year passed by and Genma's search for the truth of his brother was still on. He had to know what the truth really was. The records however, were less then helpful. Genma cursed as every paper trail lead to another dead end. The worst part was, all of his senses told him that some one was keeping something from him.  
  
There was a paper trail he hadn't followed yet since it lead to officially sealed documents and he wanted to solve this problem legally. Soon it became clear that legal wasn't going to solve his problem.  
  
Using his forbidden technique, the Umi-sen-ken, Genma sought out the records deep in the basement of city hall that he knew had to have his answers. If they didn't, then he would give up.   
  
Cloaked, it didn't take long to find the filing cabinet. He pulled on it with all his might and it came open with a pop. Flipping through them, he finally found it. When he read the file, he gasped.  
  
'I knew I had a brother, but it was him? All this time?'  
  
____________________________  
  
A day later, Genma and Soun were sitting on the porch playing their morning game of Shogi, when Soun tried his hand at cheating.  
  
"What's that?!" Sound yelled as he pointed in a random direction.  
  
"Tendo! You bastard! I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"Just who are you calling a bastard, Saotome?! As you may recall, you cheat like this all the time!"  
  
"... Yes... I do... I do cheat... I can't believe I've been happy with myself for so long too." Off to the side, Nodoka smiled as she heard her husband's words. "Soun, I'm afraid I've got to come clean. When we made that promise to join the families, two things were wrong. First thing, we were both drunk off our asses from drinking too much sake. Well over twenty bottles if I'm not mistaken... Second, I finally managed to look up my family records and it turns out Tendo, you were given up for adoption. Before your last name was changed to Tendo, it was Saotome. That means we're related and our children can not marry since they're cousins."  
  
"But Americans do it all the time!" Soun knew he was grasping at straws since he had no proof Americans really did that, but he figured if he didn't know, neither would Genma.  
  
"Tendo, grow up. I know our culture isn't always that accepting of Americans, but they are not all that bad." Genma stood up and cleared his voice. "This arranged marriage is officially canceled. I think it would be best if Ranma and I left first thing in the morning. However Tendo..., Soun, I'd like to remain friends. Heck, I'd like to be brothers if your not still mad at me."  
  
"Mad at you?" Soun starred at the table for a second. "Saotome... Genma, I'm not mad. Perhaps a bit disappointed, but I'm not mad. Your welcome to continue to stay here if you want."  
  
"That's alright, I'm feeling like spending more time with my wife, oddly enough. I mean I love her a lot and yet I've barely spent any time with her. However, I'll tell Ranma that the offer is available if that's ok with you."  
  
"Certainly Genma, I mean, it wouldn't do for him to have to change schools now that he's doing so well."  
  
The two men grasped each other and embraced each other fiercely. Nodoka continued to smile as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
'My husband is turning out to be a good man after all... Too bad I had to use my technique on him before he learned how...'  
  
____________________________  
  
Akane finished straining out the water as she tried to keep another pot well stired.  
  
'This is it! All of my hard work is going to pay off tonight!' she thought as she looked over the various pots of steaming, bubbling, boiling foods.  
  
"Akane, what is that delisious smell?"  
  
"Oh, hi Kasumi. It's some recipes I found at the library."  
  
"Oh my... That's a lot of food..."  
  
"Well, I figured after having to eat nothing but Raman and curry, the family would die for something a bit more... complex."  
  
"Well, I'm sure they'll love it," Kasumi stated as she breathed in the aroma.  
  
____________________________  
  
Three years and several months passed. Genma and Nodoka stood in the crowd and watched their child, Ranma Saotome made the speech. When he was done, there wasn't a dry eye or unused tissue to be found.  
  
Just as Ranma was about to walk away from the podium, Nodoka ran up and started to snap pictures of Ranma in his flowing blue gown. All he could do was stand there and blush.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Ranma Saotome, me havin somethin very special for you." Ranma turned to see the Principal approaching him. "I still no like that pigtail of yours, but you done well in your years of school. So, in honor of your turn around, please take this as a tokin."  
  
Ranma half expected an exploding coconut, but instead got a plaque with his name on it.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Me wantin you to know ya make the big Kahuna very happy." Stepping towards Ranma, he embraced the off balance martial artist. After a few seconds, the principle stepped back and began to clap. Soon everyone joined in. The applause was almost deafening, but it made Ranma feel great.  
  
____________________________  
  
His mother told him that if he wanted to help students then he should think about putting his talents to good use and try teaching. At first, tried he cling to the old idea of his father. He still loved the martial arts more then anything, but it was becoming clearer every day that a dojo was not the way to earn a decent living.  
  
Before long, he was completing a physical education degree at Tokyo University as well as an English and Science. He was qualified to teach any where in the world now. The real question was, where to teach? He thought about his own high school, but decided against it. Now matter how many years went by, the students never seemed to change even though they were completely different people.  
  
It didn't take long before he found the school he wanted to teach at. It was a perfect school with a good reputation for molding students. And best of all , several positions had recently opened up. It wasn't a high school, but he didn't care. A middle school just meant he could have a better effect on the students.  
  
At least, that's what his college girlfriend told him. She'd gone to the middle school called Seitow Sannomiya Private School. Every time she mentioned it, her eyes got a sparkle in them. That was more then enough to sell him on the idea of teaching there.  
  
He quickly found a place to live that was located very close to the school. Thankfully, his mother gave him a very large sum of money before he left, so paying the rent up front wasn't a problem. Soon though, he learned that his real problem was about to start.  
  
____________________________  
  
He spotted security at the front gate and approached them casually.  
  
"Halt!" The one on the left shouted.  
  
"Hey, I come in peace officer," Ranma jokingly said. He then tried to reach out to shake their hand. " I'm here to apply for one of the teaching jobs."  
  
"Sorry, but no men are allowed on the campus unless their here to see their children."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the rule. Sorry, I didn't make it. I just enforce it."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to get this job if you won't let me on the campus?" The guards didn't answer and just laughed. "Fine, be that way, but your not stopping me."  
  
As he stood in front of him, he took up a stance and began to fade away from sight.  
  
"Ah!!!! It's a ghost!" The two guards started to run and picked the wrong directions to head as they smashed into each other.  
  
"Looks like I won't need the Umi-Sen-ken to get in... Still I should keep using so I can scout the place out without getting caught."  
  
Ranma moved in quietly and began to search the halls. He was pleased to see it was just a typical middle school.   
  
'I'll enjoy working here. I just know it.' After a few minutes of searching, he finally found his goal. The principals office. Gently, he knocked on the door as he reappeared.  
  
"Come in." He opened the door and for a second he thought how nice his new boss sounded. "What? Are you a parent?"  
  
The woman asking the question was dressed in what appeared to be a kimono. Based on the little knowledge Ranma had on the subjects of kimonos, he was sure it was a very traditional one. He wondered if the kimono was a reflection of the person's personality.  
  
"No ma'am. I'm here to apply for a teaching position."  
  
"Stupid male, you should have done your homework before applying here." Ranma wondered if that statement was some kind of school teachers joke. He tried to laugh, but the look on the principal told him that wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"We do not hire men at this school."  
  
"You don't hire men?"  
  
"That is what I said. I swear, if we didn't need men to keep up the population, then I'd wish them all dead."  
  
"Why would you say such a thing? I mean, men are just as capable as women."  
  
"Here at this school, we have a motto. It's simply this. 'Ai Isshin!'. * Love is all * Since men are incapable of showing love, they are not worthy to teach children."  
  
'Not capable of showing love?' His mind reeled. This can't be true, but what about Akane. I've tried to tell her so many times, but failed each time. "No, I can't accept that. Men are able to love."  
  
"Whatever. I've told you what I told the other man that tried. Now, leave or I'll call the guards."  
  
"I'm leaving for now, but your guards..."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're taking a little nap. Seems they ran into each other..."  
  
"Stupid males..."  
  
________________________________  
  
'So that principal thinks men can't show love... Well, I do always feel a bit more emotional when I'm a girl, but still... I've felt love a lot of times. I know I can even show it real well. The girlfriend I had during college would agree... I hope... I have to get that job!... I wonder who that other guy was...' Ranma was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost ran into someone. "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's alright." The woman replied. Ranma noticed she was wearing a short green skirt and a yellow jacket complimented by a skirt that screamed too short in Ranma's opinion. The strangest part of the woman's attire was the heart choker she wore. It seemed a bit too tight on her neck. "I'm sure I was probably not being as careful I could be. Hey, did you just come from the middle school?"  
  
"Yeah, I was tryin to get a job there, but the stupid hag they got in charge there won't hire men." For a second, Ranma was certain, he saw the woman's eyes grow sad at the statement. "Don't worry about me though. I've got a plan to make her change her mind. I'll get hired no matter what I have to do..."  
  
"That's the spirit..." She grimaced. 'Not another one. Go away buddy or you'll blow my cover.'  
  
"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome." He bowed slightly and extended his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm Amawa Hibiki."  
  
'Hibiki... Oh crap... As long as she's not shouting die Ranma, I'll be ok...' Ranma thought. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Ryoga Hibiki would you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. He's my brother. I don't get to see him much since he's got the family curse..."  
  
"That no sense of direction thing? Yeah, the pork butts always gettin lost."  
  
"Pork butt? Why'd you call him that?"  
  
"Huh... Oh... no reason. I'm sorry. It's just he always pickin fights with me."  
  
"Ah... Well, I'll be off now. I have to get to my interview. It's been nice talking with you." Amawa quickly headed towards the middle school and Ranma turned and went into the apartment.  
  
"Strange, I never knew Ryoga had a sister. She's a bit odd though. Something just ain't right about her..."  
  
"Hello Ranma. How'd it go?" A short older woman asked as Ranma came in.  
  
"Ba-chan? No good. You were right. They won't take men. I'm just getting started though! I'll get hired there within the week! No, make that the end of tomorrow!"  
  
"You've got spunk kid. Need any help?"  
  
"Nah, I've got my secret weapon still." Ranma said with a grin. 'I wouldn't do this if there was another way...'  
  
"If it fails, my offer still stands. Your the first person here to pay several years in advance. That and I just love helping anyone that wants to piss of that old hag at the middle school!"  
  
In case you've lost track of where everyone is currently at, check this list out.  
  
Genma - going to college to finish his doctorate  
  
Shampoo - trying to find Ranma after he disappeared  
  
Ryoga - out training in the mountains  
  
Dr. Tofu - working at UMKC in Kansas City, MO teaching the next generation of doctors  
  
Ranma - Goshico preparing his plan  
  
Akane - In the kitchen preparing her next meal  
  
Cologne - working at the Nekohaten  
  
Soun Tendo - teaching class in the dojo  
  
Nodoka Saotome - preparing a feast for her busy husband  
  
Ukyo - setting up a fifth shop in Juban  
  
(* I'm not sure if they do the valedictorian speech in Japan high schools, so I'm basing it off American High schools instead. If anyone out there knows if it is different, please let me know and I'll change it at once. Also, if someone would like to write a tear enducing speech, I can put in in here and give the writer credit.  
  
Thanks again for reading.)  
  
- 


	2. Chapter 2 Ruru is Bachan

Please feel free to read and review. Also, I am actively looking for pre-readers. If you are interested, just email me at stbays@yahoo.com for info.  
  
Chapter 2version 1.2status: Unknown  
  
Five o'clock rolled around and Ranma's internal alarm went off like usual. He'd sleep quiet well and was ready for some early morning practicing. As he came into the area during his first day, he'd noticed a nice spot by the river. To get there, he'd have to run for a mile or two, but that was part of the plan.  
  
Once he was there, he started off with his basic katas followed by an two hours of intense practicing. When he finally got back home, he went to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat. The food was set out already and Ruru was sitting at the table waiting.  
  
"Hello Ba-chan. How's it going?"  
  
"Oh, not to bad. Not bad at all... Have you figured out how you're going to trick that old hag of a principal into hiring you?"  
  
"Yeah, I already know how," he said with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you fill me in then." Ruru couldn't stand being left in the dark. 'This guy has something up his sleeve, but what?'  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you now. Maybe later when I know you better, ok?"  
  
"Alright kiddo. Anyone that pays the rent like you do can do whatever they want as far as I'm concerned. Just be sure to fill me in one of these days."  
  
Ranma nodded his head as he quickly chowed down on the rice and fish.  
  
"Thanks for the privacy. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to take a bath and get ready for my interview." Suddenly he remembered something. "Hey Ba-chan, when I went to the school the first time, the old hag there mentioned something that another guy had been in earlier. Do you know anything about that?"  
  
"That? Well, I do know something, but like you said, let's give this thing some more time before we share all the secrets."  
  
"Fair enough. See you later Ba-chan."  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma lifted the bucket and let the cold water run onto his face. She then looked into the mirror, reaching carefully around and began to undo something she'd left untouched almost since her sixteenth birthday. Her pigtail came undone remarkably easy considering how long she had it that way. She then took her brush and combed it some what straight.  
  
With her hair fixed, she had only one thing left to do before she could interview. It was the one part of getting ready that made her cringe. She had to pick a dress.  
  
'I guess now I'm kind of glad I kept the dresses my mom bought for me. At the time, I only wore them so my mom won't know it was really me. Once she learned about my curse, I almost threw them out.' Ranma-chan looked over the oddly large selection she had and found what she wanted to wear.  
  
The outfit was a simple one. A black skirt that came up just above her knees. For the shirt, she would use a white button-up business shirt and a red vest on top of that. For a finishing touch, she added a black tie that had a red gem embedded in a gold center piece. For her shoes, she went with a simple black high heeled.  
  
'I'm glad I only gotta to wear this once to impress them. After that, this thing goes back into the closet, hopefully forever...' Even as she that thought finished, pictures of formal meetings came to mind and she knew a red Chinese shirt and black pants would not be appropriate.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma-chan walked slowly to readjust to wearing high-heeled shoes. She'd worn them on several occasions, but she never got used to them. While focusing on simply trying to stand up and walking forward, Ranma-chan forgot to use her stealth technique.  
  
"Hello? Who might you be missy?" Ruru asked as Ranma came into view.  
  
"Me, I'm just passing through."  
  
"Really..." Ruru took a closer look as if searching for the truth on the head of a pin.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No... Nothing at all. You look very nice. I bet you'll have no trouble at all."  
  
"I hope not..." With that, Ranma made her exit and hurried before Ruru could figure it out. 'Damn that was close...'  
  
'Could that have been Ranma,' Ruru thought to herself. 'No, the height was all wrong and that hair color looked like it went down to the roots. Definitely a natural color. Still it seemed like she came from Ranma's room... Ah ha! His girlfriend!'  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma-chan was surprised that the front gate guards simply let her pass by without even asking her why she was there or where she was going. Perhaps they could tell by just looking at her that she was here to apply for a job. Or perhaps they were just afraid that the next person they would try to stop would disappear in front of them. She made her way to the principals office and knocked gently.  
  
"Come in." The well aged woman called out from within. As Ranma-chan entered, she spotted both the principal and the vice-principal.  
  
"Hello. I'm here for the teacher's position."  
  
"Yes, we are looking. I assume you've brought your paper work with you?" At this statement, Ranma produced her college transcripts as well as her letters of recommendation she'd acquired through out the years. The principal simply looked over a few of the fifty recommendation letters and the college information before setting them all down. "Miss Ranko Saotome?"  
  
Ranma nodded her head. Thanks to Nabiki, she'd be alright. Nabiki had thought of every possibility, including the need for paper work that would reflect both her male and female sides. Nabiki even managed to get separate id card for her, so passing as Ranko was now a completely legal to do.  
  
"My, you've certainly come prepared. Now, which position are you hoping to get?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to teach the physical education class, but I'm certified to teach just about any classes you need taught."  
  
"Excellent. I'm afraid we've already filled the physical education teaching position, but we are in need of an English composition teacher. How does this sound?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Then you'll report in tomorrow. In the mean time, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Well, I'm currently staying at the Gochiso."  
  
"Gochiso? But only men stay there..." The vice-principal stated as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"They didn't have any policy like that when I asked. Besides, it's very close, so I didn't have to worry about buying a car to take to work."  
  
"Still, it's not becoming for one of our teachers to be living in a place like that." The principal stated. "From now on, you'll be staying in one of the spare rooms at the dorm."  
  
"Is that ok?" Ranma-chan asked as if she'd just been caught with the crown jewels.  
  
"Certainly. In the past we've had several teachers stay there. Plus it will give you a chance to interact more with the students and get to know them on a personal level."  
  
"Well, I guess all I can say now is where do I sign?"  
  
The two finished signing the paperwork. When they were done, Ranma-chan left with a big grin on her face. The vice-principal took this moment to voice her opinions.  
  
"Why did you do that?" The vice-principal asked, slightly shocked at how loud her own voice sounded.  
  
"Why not? She'll make a fine teacher. I can sense these things. Unlike that last one we hired, this one has a true feminine feel to her."  
  
"Still, I think it's odd that she would be staying at Gochiso."  
  
"Nonsense. I agree with her though on the logic of living there even if I don't like the people that normally reside there."  
  
"Perhaps we should still do a through background check. You know, just to be safe?"  
  
"Fine, just do it quickly. I can't stand the thought of distrusting a fellow female. Only men are to be distrusted..."  
  
'Just wait Ranko, if that's your real name. I'll expose you for what you really are. A man in drag!'  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma-chan headed back to Gochiso to tell Ruru the good news when she felt two things. First, someone was following her. Two, a strong aura was rapidly approaching from in front of him. She wanted to know who would be following her, but she figured the lack of a strong aura meant her life wasn't in any danger from that person. She raised her defense and braced herself.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" Ryoga shouted as he jumped through the clearing of trees. He violently swung his umbrella as if it were a sword and amazingly, getting hits that looked like it was from a sword too. Soon, most of Ranma-chan's outfit was nothing more then rags hanging onto her body. Finally Ranma-chan spotted an opening. Her fist flew in and hit Ryoga square one the jaw.   
  
The hit sent him back a few feet. Suddenly he froze as he looked at Ranma-chan and blushed. Next thing Ranma-chan knew, Ryoga was kneeling in front her.  
  
"I'm so sorry miss. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"You mean, you attack me, ruin my favorite clothes, and then expect me to forgive you?" Just then Ranma-chan remembered the other person. She turned around causing the rags to fall away, exposing her more then she'd care to.  
  
____________________________  
  
The stranger that had been following Ranma-chan gasped as she saw this.  
  
'She's... Really female...' With that, she ran away.  
  
____________________________  
  
"Ryoga! You're paying for this outfit, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I will. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Three hundred thousand yen." She was shocked when the yen was suddenly in her hand. "And your shirt."  
  
"My shirt?"  
  
"You prefer I walk around topless?"  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't think about that..." He reached into his bag and pulled out a red Chinese shirt and black pants. 'Good thing I kept these with me.'  
  
"Ok... How about some hot water to go with these?"  
  
"Sure." He pulled out a kettle and a Bunsen burner and soon the water was hot. Ranma-chan then put the clothes on and poured the hot water over her head. "I'm just so sorry..."  
  
"So, what did I do this time pork-butt?"  
  
"You left Akane and made her cry!" Ryoga suddenly blinked as he realized Ranma was now in front of him. He blinked when he noticed that Ranma's black hair was out of its pigtail. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"You attacked me moron." Ranma said as he tried to dry his clothes off. "And what's this about making Akane cry? I haven't seen her in over five years."  
  
"Five years? Has it really been that long? It seems just like yesterday that I talked to her and learned that you went some place called a college."  
  
"Could it be... Your sense of time is now gone too?"  
  
"So, What's new?" Ryoga asked as if he didn't just attack Ranma a few minutes ago.  
  
"Nothin much. I got a job as a teacher."  
  
"What? You're a teacher?"  
  
"Yup, I'm teaching English. Of course, I found out my free period is the same as the physical education class, so I might try to help out with that."  
  
"Wow, I never thought you'd be a teacher."  
  
"So what's new with you man? Haven't seen you since I graduated from high school."  
  
"After seeing how happy you looked, I went off and finished school too. Of course, I also visited a strange gypsy and she lifted my curse."  
  
"What? You mean you don't turn into a pig anymore?"  
  
"No, I just don't get lost anymore... Well, I do sometimes, but that's only when I was trying to find you. For some reason, I can't maintain a good lock on your aura. Also, I don't turn into a pig anymore. I found Jusenkyo after high school was over..." Ranma thought that this would be happy news, but Ryoga seemed even more depressed then usual.  
  
"Let me guess, you fell into the wrong one."  
  
"Yeah, it went like this..."  
  
____________________________  
  
"Welcome sirs to Jusenkyo."  
  
"I made it. At last, I finally found it." He was exhausted, but he was too close to wait. "Spring... Drowned man..."  
  
'So he's not a man?' the guide wondered to himself.  
  
"I fell in years ago..."  
  
"Aiya... Follow me sirs. Here sirs, we have Spring of Drowned ..." Ryoga didn't wait for the guide to finish. "Girl. So happy, woman is now restored to real body..."  
  
"You moron, I'm a guy!"  
  
"Aiya, why you no tell me sooner. Now you have to wait another year before you try again."  
  
________________________________  
  
Ranma slapped his forehead. How could Ryoga be so thick headed?  
  
"Well, since your in town, I'll let you stay the night at my place."  
  
"Ok."  
  
In case you've lost track of where everyone is currently at, check this list out.  
  
Genma -   
  
Shampoo -  
  
Ryoga -   
  
Dr. Tofu -   
  
Ranma -   
  
Akane -   
  
Cologne -   
  
Soun Tendo -   
  
Nodoka Saotome -   
  
Herb -   
  
Mint -   
  
Lime -  
  
Ukyo - Unknown  
  
(Thanks again for reading. Hopefully I'll deal with the interaction between Ranma and Amawa soon. Don't worry. They won't be enemies. Their just not friends yet. Remember, Ranma isn't in the habit of sharing his/her secret with strangers.  
  
My biggest concern is the students and the classes. I'm not sure what Ranma will be doing. I haven't thought that far a head, so there is still time to influence my writing. (I love taking suggestions. It's a challenge I can't say no to.  
  
As for the original Ranma cast, I'm thinking of some ways for them to be a part of this. However, that is defiantly in the future still. ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Please feel free to read and review.  
  
Chapter 3version 1.3status: experimental  
  
"Nice place you've got here Ranma."  
  
"Thanks. I've already paid the rent here for the next five years, so it will come in handy. Your welcome to use it whenever you want." As Ranma was talking, he reached back and redid his pigtail.  
  
"What's your plan for now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll be heading back to Nerima to find Akane."  
  
"Cool. I'll call her and let her know your on your way."  
  
"Alright, but I think I'll stay in the area for the night if that's ok with you. I'd like to hear more about what you've been up to."  
  
"Sounds like a plan man."  
  
____________________________  
  
Mean while, at the Tendo home, Akane was preparing dinner as usual. Ever since Kasumi quit cooking, her own cooking skills have gotten a lot better. Of coures since Ranma and Genma were both gone, she usually ended up making way to much. Still, she figured it was better to have too much then not enough.  
  
Tonight they would be having omelets with cheese and mushrooms. She found a nice batch growing in a pot under her bed and was able to figure out they weren't poisonous. She put the biggest ones in a small basket for everyone to try before they picked their dish.  
  
"There, it's done!"  
  
____________________________  
  
Kasumi sat in her room enjoying another fine day off. Thankfully, Akane finally mastered the fine arts of cooking, allowing her to take it easy every now and again. Sometimes she got a bit jealous at how good her sister was, but that disappeared once her head hit her pillow and she got to take a nap.  
  
Still, she wish that Akane would not experiment. Usually it came out good, but there was that one meal where she tested a different kind of fish for the sushi. Thankfully, the rest of the meal tasted great, but the sushi had been the main dish.  
  
In the past year, Akane had only messed up two of her one hundred various meals. It wasn't even considered a big deal if she did good or did bad. Her reputation was now as a cook was secure.  
  
____________________________  
  
"Akane! Please hurry!" Soun shouted. "Your dear father is starving to death."  
  
"Hold your horses dad. A good meal takes time to prepare."  
  
"I know, it's just I've had a hard day of training our newest students."  
  
"How was the class?"  
  
"Good. They keep getting better each day. I think with another month, they'll be ready for Genm."  
  
"Dad, don't you think that's a bit extreme though? Uncle Saotome is very... brutal when it comes to his training."  
  
"I know, but all the student's that have trained under him have left far better then they went in."  
  
"It's really amazing too. Now, dad, I need to concentrate. I'm using a new mushroom type and if I don't watch them carefully, they might not cook correctly."  
  
"Ok... Ok...," He joked. "Your the cook."  
  
____________________________  
  
Ruru decided to check in on Ranma and see if he was ready to accept her help.  
  
"Come in Ruru." She was shocked, but made sure it didn't show.  
  
"How'd it go young man?" She seemed to say young man as if it were hard not to notice.  
  
"Great. In fact, I'll be staying at the dorm instead of here."  
  
"What!? You must have been good."  
  
"Let's just say they knew talent when they saw it."  
  
"So, I guess you'll be wanting your rent money back."  
  
"No, keep it. I'm going to let my friend Ryoga use it when he's in town. Plus I'll use it when I want a day off from the dorms."  
  
"Suit yourself..."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you. Even the best make-ups come off with water."  
  
______________________________  
  
Akane set the food down and everyone began to eat away. The smiles on their faces told Akane that once again, she'd hit the jackpot. True, no one ever stopped and made a big deal about it anymore, but she still felt good when they smiled after a small bit.  
  
"Oh my, what an odd mushroom," Kasumi stated as she looked over at the uncooked mushroom Akane set out.  
  
"That's what I thought when I found it. At first I was worried that it was rotting the wood, but then I realized it was in a pot, kind of like someone had been growing them on purpose."  
  
"Mind if I try it?"  
  
"Go right ahead. I've already tested it and it's poisson free! Of course they're also in the omelet as well." Kasumi took the oversized red and white mushroom and bit into it. The flavors began to wash over her, filling her with energy and making her feel almost younger.   
  
"Kasumi!... What's happened to you?..." Soun was in a state of shock as he watched his eldest daughter happily eating away at the mushroom.  
  
"I'm ok... daddy." Soun promptly passed out and hit the floor hard.   
  
"Kasumi, you're..." Akane stammered.  
  
"I'm what Akane?"  
  
"You're a kid..." Akane joined her father on the floor causing Kasumi to giggle.  
  
"Kid? Silly Akane. I'm your big sister," Nabiki stared at the odd thirteen year old trying to wear Kasumi's clothes, talking sort of like Kasumi, and to a certain degree, acting like Kasumi. And this little girl appeared in Kasumi's place right after the eldest daughter eat that strange mushroom that was in the basket. Then it hit her.   
  
'That mushroom. It was that same one that Ranma and Ryoga ate a long time ago, but where did Akane find them?...' Nabiki decided right then and there that she would not try to figure out what was going on. Once she decided that, she laid down next to her younger sister Akane and her father Soun and closed her eyes. 'It beats fainting and hitting the floor...'  
  
_____________________________  
  
"So Ranma, you're a teacher. Do you think I can see your school?"  
  
"Sure, but only if you don't mind being seen with me while I'm a girl..."  
  
"Why? You expect to get hit by water on the way?" Ryoga knew that they were like water magnets, but still, to ask a question like that was odd even for Ranma.  
  
"Cause I got hired there as a girl. That and I'm not sure they'll let you in unless you're being escorted by one of the teachers."  
  
"Oh, ok. Let me know when you're ready." Ranma went into his bed room and changed into one of his more modern quick dry Chinese outfits and then went to the sink.  
  
"Ready." Ranma said as he poured a small cup of water on his head. She then shook her head to help get the water to flow downward and out of her hair. "I think school should be out now. We just have to do one thing more."  
  
Ryoga shouted as a cold slash of water hit him, activating his curse. Ranma-chan blinked as she faced Ryoga-chan. Ryoga's female side was... different to say the least. Her hair was a deep ocean blue and her face was quiet slender. The odd thing about Ryoga-chan was her height. She was exactly the same height as her male side. Of course, she was off set by her breast that were the same size as Ranma-chan's when she first fell into the spring.  
  
"What'd you do that for!" Ryoga-chan shouted. Ranma-chan almost started to laugh as she recalled how many times she'd yelled that line out.  
  
"Well, while I'm there, I wanted to drop off some stuff to my room at the dorm." Ryoga just grumbled at the statement. The two then picked up some of the bigger boxes that Ranma hadn't gotten to unpack and started off to the dorm.  
  
"I guess this means Akane was right. You are a pervert."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You, living in a girls dorm. Either you are a pervert or you haven't thought this through very well."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"I shouldn't have to, but what happens if you get hit with hot water?"  
  
"Simple, I don't panic. I figured out a while ago that I can hold my form if I want to. As I get hit with water, I have about a second or two to suppress the energy that activates or deactivates the transformation. Once I learned about that, I spent three days trying it out. Of course, I mastered it on the third day..."  
  
"So, if you wanted, you could keep from changing into a girl?"  
  
"Yeah. Problem was I got this challenge to convince the principal that men are just as good at teaching as women are."  
  
"So naturally, you threw cold water on yourself and went for it."  
  
"Yup...,"Ranma-chan paused as she realized how bad that sounded. " I do have to accept any challenges that come my way. Granted, I first heard about this school from one of my friends in college. She told me all about it and how wonderful she thought it was. Of course she left out the part about it being run by all women, but a challenge is a challenge."  
  
"Figures. Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right ahead." Ryoga-chan looked forward and saw it.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Oh my, it's so messy." Kasumi commented as she looked at the dinner table. However, instead of cleaning, she just finished off all the food on everyone's plates. After that, she turned on the TV and watched some cartoons. "Sailor V!"  
  
______________________________  
  
Ryoga-chan whistled as she looked around the entrance. She'd set the boxes down at the entrance while Ranma-chan went to find the housemother. Soon Ranma-chan returned with a key to the front entrance and lead the way to her room on the first floor.  
  
"Well, it's home and beyond the curfew and the no men allowed rule, I'm going to like it."  
  
"Why? You thinking of bring a boyfriend over Ran-chan?" Ranma-chan's right eye twitched at Ryoga-chan's comment.  
  
"Very funny. It just means I have to keep my guard up that's all. Well, let's get out of here." Before they could get far, they were stopped by a gang of teenage girls.  
  
"Hello!" They all chimed.  
  
"Hi..." Ranma was always a bit nervous around girls.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl with the green ribbons in her hair asked.  
  
"I'm just the new English teacher. I'll be staying here at the dorms, so I hope to get to know each of you." This sent a wave of excitement through the crowd.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ranko. Ranko Saotome. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"My name is Fujio Himejima."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Fujio-chan..." Ranma noticed something in her. The girl's aura was larger then normal for a non-fighter.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to study martial arts?"  
  
"Yup. I'm pretty good too. I have a black belt in Aikido."  
  
"Not bad..." Ranma knew as far as normal people were concerned, that was quiet an achievement. Of course, Ranma-chan had never known too many normal people, forcing her to fake a certain level of appreciation. "Keep it up. Perhaps later you can show me what you've got."  
  
"Ok. Sounds great."  
  
"All see you girls latter." Ranma-chan and Ryoga-chan quickly made their way out of their before the girls could ask any more questions.  
  
____________________________  
  
Soun woke to the sounds of cartoons and wondered for a second, who's child had sneaked into his house and turned the TV on. Seconds later, he figured out it was his own child, Kasumi. And he really meant child. For some strange reason, Kasumi appeared to be thirteen years old.  
  
He struggled against his first two natural instincts. To cry and to pass out. Neither would help in this situation, not that they ever did, however, his mind came preprogrammed with those two things. Suddenly, a new idea hit him.  
  
'Kasumi gave up so much of her childhood for this family... I'm not sure how, but it appears that the powers that be have decided to reward Kasumi with a second chance...' He got up and went into the closet to retrieve something his wife left him before she passed away. "Kasumi dear, go upstairs and pack your things. It's time for you to live your own life."  
  
____________________________  
  
"Well Ranma, I'll see you later. I've got to get back to my training."  
  
"See you around... buddy."  
  
Ryoga left and Ranma-chan was left holding the kettle. She turned from the front door and lifted up the kettle like he'd done a thousand times before and poured. As his body returned, he heard a gasp. Doing a 180, he saw Ruru standing at the door watching.  
  
"So that's how you did it."  
  
"Ruru! I can explain."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everyone's past is their own." Ruru said with a chuckle. "It's the future we've got to worry about. Your secrets safe with me. You're not the only one around here doing that. Just the first to do it with magic..."  
  
"Then you're not going to faint?"  
  
"Nah, I've lived for a long time and seen a lot stranger things then that kiddo. I've been thinking. Are you sure you want to live in the dorm though?"  
  
"Yeah. It will make it easier to get the student's trust me if I'm around them more often."  
  
"Smart. Well, don't forget to stop by every once in a while."  
  
"I will Ba-chan. I will."  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Yes, I'm calling to enroll my child. Yes, I have the paper work my wife left me... I'll bring it by tomorrow if that's ok... Yes... Thank you." Soun hung up the phone and went to the living room. As he entered, he spotted Kasumi holding her bag. She appeared to be a bit confused.  
  
"I did what you asked me to do father. But why?"  
  
"Kasumi, when your mother passed away, you gave up your childhood. I've decided that since you've been given a second chance, I'm going to fulfill your mother's dying wish. I'm sending you back to school so you can live your life the way you want to."  
  
In case you've lost track of where everyone is currently at, check this list out.  
  
Genma-   
  
Shampoo -  
  
Ryoga -   
  
Dr. Tofu -   
  
Ranma -   
  
Akane -   
  
Cologne -   
  
Soun Tendo -   
  
Nodoka Saotome -   
  
Herb -   
  
Mint -   
  
Lime -  
  
Ukyo - Unknown  
  
(Thanks again for reading. I'm sorry if any part of this chapter seemed overly repetitive. I'm just trying to tackle some of the issues I've never dealt with before in a story.  
  
There is still time to influence my writing. Write me an email or put it in the review. Either way, if I can do it, I will. I take each suggestion as if they are challenges. And we all know, I can't refuse a challenge...  
  
As for the original Ranma cast, I'm thinking of some ways for them to be a part of this. However, that is defiantly still in the future still. No, Ranma and Kasumi aren't going to fall in love since they are cousins. I'm working on a special someone for him. I can't say anything more then that right now.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Please feel free to read and review. Thanks to Goku for pointing out my feel fell error. He knows what that means.  
  
Chapter 4version 1.0status: experimental  
  
Ranma-chan stood patiently outside the principals office. She could hear someone talking about a pervert peeping in the dorm windows. Ranma-chan shuddered and quickly prayed that Happousai was not involved. After a few more minutes, the door opened. Amawa Hibiki exited and spotted Ranma-chan. When Amawa stepped closer, Ranma-chan tensed.  
  
"Hello? Are you new here?" Ranma relaxed when she was sure Amawa did not recognize her.  
  
"Yeah. I just got hired yesterday," She replied casually. This caused an odd reaction from Amawa.  
  
"You won't happen to be Ranma would you?" Amawa asked in a whisper.  
  
"Ranma?" Ranma swallowed hard. "No, that's... my brother. He's staying over at Gochiso."  
  
"Really? I mean I find it odd that your wearing the same clothing he was..."  
  
"This? Well, it's very popular where we're from."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Nerima."  
  
"That's a district of Tokyo right?"  
  
"Yup," Ranma wanted to whip her brow, but didn't. She was starting to convince Amawa and didn't need to add to her suspicions. "Ever been there?"  
  
"Fraid not."  
  
"It's a nice place to visit, just not a good place to live."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"They've got a group the locals call 'The Wreaking Crew'. The property damage they do isn't covered by normal insurance."  
  
"Wow, sounds dangerous. Well, I have to run. My name's Amawa Hibiki."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ranma-chan internally added again. "Mine's Ranko Saotome."  
  
Finally, Amawa walked off. Ranma-chan then turned to see if the principal was ready to speak to her. As she entered, she politely cleared her throat.  
  
"Ah, Ranko. Thank you for coming in on such short notice."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"First, here is your schedule." Ranma accepted it and looked over it briefly. "There is something else I'd like to speak to you about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Lately, there have been reports of a peeping tom at the girls' dorm. We were hoping we can count on you to help protect the girls incase this pervert decides to do more then peep. Of course, if you could stop whom ever is doing this as well, we'd be most grateful."  
  
"No problem. Protecting the weak is one of my jobs."  
  
"Yes, we thought so. I was looking over the many papers you presented us with and we found this one." She handed Ranko the certificate of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. The name Ranko Saotome was clearly written on the top.   
  
"Whoops, how did that get in there?" Ranma-chan grimaced.  
  
"It's ok. We actually feel better knowing that our teacher can handle herself against any perverted males that might be lurking around. We've asked Amawa to watch the children, so feel free to do whatever you can to stop this peeping tom," her glare grew very cold. "And I do mean whatever. If you succeed, there will be a bonus on your next pay check."  
  
"Don't worry about that. As I tried to say before, protecting the weak is the duty of a true martial artist."  
  
________________________________  
  
As Ranma-chan entered her apartment at the Gochiso and went to the bathroom to change. Just as he finished, he heard a knock at the front door.  
  
"Come in!" He yelled, hoping whoever was there was listening. He soon heard the front door open.  
  
"Hello, Ranma? Son, are you there?" Soun's voice could be heard very clearly.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Tendo," as he exited the bathroom to greet his uncle, he noticed the small child. "Who's that?"  
  
"It's me Ranma." Ranma stopped as his mind started forming a picture. Kasumi is this girl?  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Yay! You do recognize me!" She cheered.  
  
"Yeah, but how'd this happen?"  
  
"Mushrooms!" That was all Ranma needed to hear. "Damn that Ryoga! He just had to leave one laying around."  
  
"Ranma," Soun interrupted. "Ryoga had nothing to do with this. It was Akane."  
  
Soun finished explaining what happened and it reminded Ranma of one of the reason he hated leaving. His stomach growled at the thought of Akane's home cooking.  
  
"I don't suppose you came here to drop off some of her stew?"  
  
"Sadly, no. After that incident, she's refused to cook us anything."  
  
"What! Akane's not cooking any more?"  
  
"She's too afraid that she'll end up doing harm to one of us. I said what I could, but at this point, she just has to relearn why she loved to cook. We will tell her how you miss her cooking if you want."  
  
"Sure, but if that's not why your here..."  
  
"We are here because I've decided to use this opportunity to let Kasumi have a second chance. She's been enrolled at the middle school your teaching at."  
  
"Really? Wow, sounds cool, huh Kasumi?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kasumi chimed in. "Big brother can teach me!"  
  
"Kasumi, aren't you acting a bit childish?"  
  
"Yes, but father said I should act my age and enjoy my second chance. So I am," she said just before she fell down and started giggling. Ranma just smiled. He was glad that Kasumi was being given this chance. She deserved it more then anyone he'd ever meet.  
  
"Now Kasumi, you might be over doing it a bit..."  
  
"I don't mind. I feel so good Ranma," her face was almost glowing and this prevented Ranma from saying anything else.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"So Kasumi, what's been happening around the Tendo house since I've been gone?"  
  
"Well, let's see..." she thought a minute. "You've been gone almost... four years right?"  
  
"I think five," he casually stated.  
  
"Wow, it doesn't seem that long," she lifted her tiny head up to the ceiling and squinted her eyes. "Ah, I know. You remember that guy Taro?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He's dating Akane now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yup. He's very nice once you get to know him. It turns out that one of the reasons he caused so much trouble for you was his feelings for Akane."  
  
"Well, I'll be. Guess miracles do happen..."  
  
"Akane's not the only one dating now. Nabiki meet this really handsome fighter who went by the name Goku."  
  
'Goku?... Where have I heard that name before...' He tried to figure out the mystery, but Kasumi kept on talking.  
  
"Love is in the air and my sisters aren't the only ones it's gotten to."  
  
"What? Did you find someone?"  
  
"No," she suddenly paused and grew sad.   
  
"Don't worry Kasumi, your young. You've got plenty of time for that."  
  
"I know," her frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Father's dating again!"  
  
"Now this I find hard to believe."  
  
"I know, but it's true. He's dating a lot now and between you and me, I think he's getting some too." At first, Ranma's mind froze while trying to figure out what Kasumi meant, but then he realized.  
  
"It's good to know he's still got life in him," Ranma joked.  
  
"Yup, I haven't seen him so... normal in a long time. He's a lot like he was before mother died."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ranma-chan yawned and prepared her bed. It felt strange to actually have a bed. She'd slept on futons and sleeping bags for most of her life. Now, she would be sleeping in her own bed on a regular basis.  
  
Her day had been interesting. She help Kasumi learn where the school was. After that, Ranma-chan showed Kasumi how to get to the dorm. They talked the whole way about what was going on at the house. Some of the things he learned were still too strange sounding.  
  
'At least she didn't say I've got a brother on the way...' Just then, the phone rang. Ranma just knew it couldn't be good. When he picked up, he recognized the other person as Ruru.  
  
"Ranma, your father just called here. He had something to tell you."  
  
"Ok, I'll give him a call tomorrow." He figured he could call tonight, but he had other things to do. Such as stop a peeping tom. 'If it's you Happousai, I'm finally going to kill you. No one is going to ruin this job for me now!'  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ranma sat perched on top of the dorm, watching the ground like a hawk. All of his senses were actively searching for anything that seemed... wrong.  
  
Already, he was sensing something, but it was still unclear where it was, so he waited. After a few minutes, he heard something. A rustling as if someone had landed on a tree branch. He leapt off the roof straight towards the sound. In mid air, he spotted his target. A man in a brown leather over coat.  
  
Ranma landed on the limb her target had just jumped off of and rebounded himself in the correct direction. Thankfully, the target wasn't expecting anyone up that high and never saw Ranma until it was too late. Ranma's hand impacted against the peeping tom's neck, sending him flying to the ground.  
  
"Ow... Who did that to me?" He sounded irritated.  
  
"I did old man. Your not allowed to peak in the windows of the girls dorm. I won't allow it."  
  
"So, you think your going to stop me?" The old man put up his best Ki front. He glowed briefly as he did.  
  
"You think that's supposed to scare me? I've faced perverts with much higher perversion auras then that." Suddenly the old man launched into an attack. Ranma was hit directly in the gut. He doubled over for a second, surprised that the old man was capable of such an attack. "You should know, if that's the best you've got, then you might want to give up now."  
  
"Ha, your the one bending over."  
  
"How about I return the favor." Ranma said as he straightened up and blurred towards his target. The old man yelled as Ranma landed a punch in his gut. "I'd say that makes us about even. Care to try your luck?"  
  
The old man just continued to hold his stomach.  
  
"I can't believe you struck an old man?"  
  
"Believe it. I've hit older then you."  
  
"Such disrespect to your elders." The old man finally recovered and kicked. His kick was easily deflected. Before he could try another attack, he got a fist to his head, causing him to fall over.  
  
Ranma went up and toed him to make sure he was down for the count.  
  
"Out like a light..." That's when Ranma heard the sounds of an angry mob. 'Oh shit! This is what I get for patrolling in my male form.'  
  
Ranma grabbed the unconscious body and ran towards the Gochiso. He remembered seeing the perverted old man there before. As he was running, the old man came to.  
  
"I see your back. Well, if you value your life, listen. Behind us are the girls from the dorm you were planning on spying on. When we get back, you'd better hide."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Just outside Gochiso, Ranma set the old man down and went into his cloaked mode. That's when he saw Amawa Hibiki run into the Gochiso. Ranma wondered why a teacher would be running there, so he followed Amawa.  
  
Ranma soon found himself going down a strange tube that Amawa had gone down. When Ranma finally got to the bottom, Amawa was busy cleaning her face. At least that's what it looked like until she started to remove the color from her hair. By the time Amawa was done, she was a... he.  
  
"What the?" Ranma accidentally said out loud. Amawa spun around and came face to face with Ranma. "And here I thought no one would want my curse..."  
  
In case you've lost track of where everyone is currently at, check this list out.  
  
Genma-   
  
Shampoo -  
  
Ryoga -   
  
Dr. Tofu -   
  
Ranma -   
  
Akane -   
  
Cologne -   
  
Soun Tendo -   
  
Nodoka Saotome -   
  
Herb -   
  
Mint -   
  
Lime -  
  
Ukyo - Unknown  
  
(Thanks again for reading. I'm thinking of having adding Shampoo in the next chapter, but be warned. She's going to be different. ) 


	5. Chapter 5 First day of Class

Please feel free to read and review.  
  
Chapter 5version 1.3status: incomplete  
  
"What the Hell! How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Really, I don't think that's important as why are dressing girl? I mean, your a guy."  
  
"I did it so I can prove to that man hating principal that men are just as good at teaching as women."  
  
"Really..." Ranma fought a chuckle down. It seemed strange that they would both had the same objective. "Tell you what, I won't bother you then, just make sure you behave honorably and we'll get along fine. I will keep my eyes on you as well."  
  
"Your eyes on me? I don't follow."  
  
"Remember Ranko?"  
  
"Yeah," Amawa replied as she shook her head.  
  
"That was me," As Ranma said this, Amawa fell on his back side.  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yes. Is it so hard to believe?"  
  
"Did Ba-chan helping you? You looked so..."  
  
"Real? That's because I am... was... A real girl then. I'll tell you more tomorrow." Amawa's mind understood, but it was having a hard time telling the rest of him. "For now, you'd better get back up there if you don't want them to suspect you."  
  
This got Amawa's mind going.  
  
"Thanks," Amawa ran to go upstairs.  
  
"Wait!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I don't think you want to go up there wearing that..." He pointed at Amawa's chest.  
  
"What?" He looked down and saw he was still wearing the bra. "Ah!"  
  
After ripping it off, he then took off running.  
  
'I hope he'll be ok...'  
  
___________________________________  
  
The next day, Ranko woke up. She felt great even though she only got about three hours of sleep. She'd spent most of the night beating up the old man and his partner in crime. Of course, the girls from the dorm had already done a number on them. She just made sure they'd both need full body casts for a while.  
  
After stretching out, Ranko gathered her supplies and headed off to school. She thought about making sure Kasumi was alright, but as she left, she saw Kasumi was surrounded by a small group of girls.  
  
'I'm glad she's fitting in so well.' Ranko's biggest fear was having to help her cousin feel comfortable around girls that were more then ten years younger then herself. Now that she didn't have that, her day was guaranteed to be great.  
  
____________________________  
  
"Quiet down everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ranko Saotome."  
  
"Ranko," one of the boys in the front row mumbled.  
  
"Doesn't that mean 'Wild Girl'?" one of the female student's asked.  
  
"Yes, it does. My parents were a bit strange."  
  
"I think it's cool!" It was another of her male student.  
  
"It's time for me to take roll. When you hear your name being called, stand up and tell us a little about yourself," Ranko stated before looking at the first name on her list. "Eiko Magami?"  
  
"Here," a cute red head stood up. "I'm into martial arts, running, and explosions."  
  
"Wow... Sounds... fun...," Ranko managed.  
  
"I'm also looking for a boyfriend."  
  
"Aren't you a bit young?"  
  
"Nah, it's never too early for a girl to place her dibs on a great guy."  
  
"I guess it's ok as long as you're just looking."  
  
"What else would we be doing?" Eiko asked, with an expression that seemed to scream 'I want to learn'.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," even as Ranko said this, she could see the wheels turning in the young girl's head. "Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
Ranko didn't get a response at first.  
  
"Is Usagi Tsukino here today?"  
  
"Yes teacher, she's... asleep by the window...," Eiko responded. "Let me..."  
  
"I can handle a sleeping child," Ranko confidently stated.  
  
"No, you don't under..." Eiko was silenced as Ranko put up her hand to the girl. 'Have it your way...'  
  
Ranma found the sleeping girl at her desk. Looking over the girl, she wondered about the odd feeling she was picking up from the girl. After setting that thought aside, she leaned in and gently shoke Usagi's shoulder and whispered, "Time to wake up..."  
  
Several seconds went by and Ranko got no response. So she tried shaking the sleeping blonde a bit harder. This time she heard some mumbling.  
  
"That's my meatball...," Usagi muttered in her sleep. "Give me my food...."  
  
"Wake up!" Ranko finally shouted. "Your in class to learn, not to dream about food!"  
  
This startled Usagi awake, however Ranko would soon regret this as a loud crying began.  
  
"Sensei, I tried to warn you," Eiko commented as she approached Usagi. "Usagi, your in class and the new teacher wants you to introduce yourself."  
  
Usagi's tears suddenly dried up as she looked at Eiko.  
  
"Oh... Did I fall asleep? Sorry..."  
  
"Now, do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Ummm... I know! Me and Eiko have been friends since we were little and she protects me from the bullies!"  
  
"That's nice of her."  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen this one bully. She used to pick on me and put spiders in my hair until Eiko stopped her..."  
  
"And what do you like?"  
  
"Boys, clothes, food, kitties, and video games."  
  
"Well, that sounds like a lot... It's time for me to move on. Serenity Michell Whitehead?"  
  
"I'm over here Sensei." the brunette stood up. "I'm mainly into anime."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's mostly it."  
  
"Certainly you must have some other activities..."  
  
"Well, I like to draw and some times I write..."  
  
"Fascinating. I hope it makes you happy," Ranko replied. 'It's good to know at least one student won't be into plastic explosives...'  
  
"It does."  
  
"Moving right along... Rioga Kimura."  
  
"Here!" the girl stood proudly. From Ranma's vantage point, the girl appeared to be half Spanish and half Japanese. Ranko's starring caused her to blush briefly. "My mother was from Spain and my father was from Japan."  
  
This caused Ranko to blink.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stammered.  
  
"That's alright. I'm used to it."  
  
"So, what are your hobbies?"  
  
"I'm really into sports. Especially volleyball."  
  
"And what a sport it is..."  
  
"Yup. Nothing beats going out in the sun and spiking the ball in to the sand!"  
  
"That's the spirit," Ranko said with energy. She knew as their teacher, it would be her job to encourage positive goals, even if she had no interest in them at all. "Fushi Anada."  
  
"Yes?" The girl answered impatiently.  
  
"Well, we were kind of hoping you could say a little about yourself."  
  
"I guess I could," to Ranma, Fushi sounded more like she was about to grant them all a huge favor instead of simply telling people about herself. "I'm into leadership. Someday, I'm going to be ruling everyone."  
  
"Isn't that a bit... extravagant?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, most people try to run for governor or president or something like that. What your saying is more like... trying to rule the world..."  
  
"And why not? I can do it. My daddy told me I could do anything I want to."  
  
"To a degree, yes," Ranko felt this needed to go further to help the poor girl understand, but then she realized it was probably just a childhood fantasy. "So, anything else?"  
  
"No, you may go on to the next student now Sensei."  
  
"How generous of you... Thuy Ti Hoang?" Ranko waited, but no one answered. "Is Thuy Ti Hoang here today?"  
  
"Yes," Fushi answered.  
  
"Then why isn't she answering for herself."  
  
"Because I did not give her permission to speak."  
  
'Ok, first thing I can, I'm having a parent teacher conference with that girl's mother and father,' Ranko thought to herself. "Young lady, I need for each person to speak for themselves when I call them."  
  
"Fine. Thuy, from now on, answer the teacher when she calls your name."  
  
"Yes," a voice deep voice responded. Ranko was shocked to see the owner was actually a female. It was hard to tell, but the ponytails were a good indicator. "Am I done?"  
  
"I'd like you to tell us a bit about yourself."  
  
"Not much to say. I like to beat up people and I'm Fushi's right hand girl," Thuy replied in an almost male sounding voice that sent chills up Ranko's spin.  
  
'Make that two conferences...,' Ranko grabbed her head. "As a thought for you, I do not take kindly to students beating up other students. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Am I done now?"  
  
"Yes!" Ranko had her fill of the bulky bully girl's talking. Looking down her list, she found the next name. "Fuzen Kyouran?"  
  
"Here," he answered promptly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'd rather not talk in front of the class ok?"  
  
"Well, if that's how you want to be, ok. We'll talk after class though."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Nikaru Naos?"  
  
"I am here."  
  
"I think I've heard that family name before. Was your father a Shinto priest?"  
  
"Yes, he was before the temple was destroyed."  
  
"Destroyed? I'm sorry to hear that. I visited a few Shinto temples during my training journey around the world. They were always kind enough to provide us with shelter when we asked."  
  
"I'm glad they we're good to you."  
  
"So, are you planning on becoming a priest too?"  
  
"Nah. I've got my eyes on bigger things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I want to be a night club owner."  
  
"A night club? Have you talked to your father about this?"  
  
"Nah, he'd say I was just being foolish."  
  
"And I would agree with him, but don't worry. I won't tell him... Solace Solem?"  
  
"Here...," a quiet voice answered. If Ranma wasn't a highly trained martial artist, he would have had to ask the lad to point himself out.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes... I'm fine..."  
  
"Any hobbies?"  
  
"Just reading..."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes... That's all..."  
  
"Ok," Ranko was sure this was one of those times she had to let it go. "Kasumi Tendo."  
  
Ranma was a bit shocked that she was in his class.  
  
"Hello Ranm... Ranko-sama," she politely replied.   
  
"Kasumi, here I'd prefer you call me either Sensei or just Ranko ok?"  
  
"Ok Sensei," she politely said before giggling a bit. "My hobbies. Let's see... I like to cook, clean..."  
  
Ranko cleared her throat a bit louder then she needed to.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi realized what she was listing. "playing board games, cartoons, and video games!"  
  
"And you seem quiet energetic today."  
  
"Thank you Sensei."  
  
"Ju Picard?"  
  
"I am here madam."  
  
"You sound a bit... French?"  
  
"Yes, I am French on my father's side. My mother was a woman of Japanese heritage. Of course my interest in life are simple. I want to take over the family winery when it is my time."  
  
"You want to take over the family business?" Ranma rarely met anyone that actually wanted to do the same thing their father did, but that didn't mean they weren't out there.  
  
"Yes. My father's family has been making wine for over three hundred years. We are very good at it too. Tell you what, I'll have my father send you a bottle from our stock so you can see for yourself. It is very good. I can vouch for that personally."  
  
"Thank you...," Then it hit her. He said he'd tasted the wine, more or less. "You've tasted your family's wine before?"  
  
"Yes, I have... In France it is ok for anyone to drink at any age you want to. Of course, I never drink more then a glass a day."  
  
"Well... I guess as long as you don't come to class drunk..."  
  
"I'd never. If I were to drink that much, my family would run out of wine in a week."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
* Ranko continues to call of names. I'll write them once I've thought about them. *  
  
____________________________  
  
Ranko's day went by quickly. She was glad to have so many wonderful student's. All of them seemed to warm up to their new teacher quiet well. Well, almost all of them. Sure, she'd have to do something about a few of them, but all in all, she was very happy to be their teacher.  
  
Ranko even sensed that one of her new students was something very special. Perhaps a super hero like the ones in America. Heck, for all he knew, she was probably the daughter of Superman. Wouldn't that be funny?  
  
"Sensei?" a young voice called out. It sounded familiar, but who's...  
  
"Fujio Himejima?" she called out, not really sure, but figuring she had little lose.  
  
"You remembered my name. You're really good Sensei."  
  
"Thanks, but it's not a big deal. What's on your mind?"  
  
"You said you wanted to see some of my martial arts. Well, if your free, I'd love to show you."  
  
"That sounds great," Ranma said as she followed Fujio. They soon found a nice clearing and Fujio began to show off. At first, Ranma just watched. Soon she noticed mistakes in Fujio's movement.  
  
"Fujio, mind if I give you some pointers?"  
  
"Pointers? I guess...," Fujio replied hesitantly. 'What could a teacher like her know about the martial arts that I don't?...'  
  
Thankfully, she wasn't so stuck up that she didn't realize right away that Ranko knew what she was talking about. The two practiced for over an hour before calling it a day.  
  
"Wow sensei, your really good. What style do you study?"  
  
"I've studied most styles available like Kempo, Aikido, Jujitsu and Ninjistsu to name a very small fraction of what I've done. My main style is known as Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."  
  
"Indiscriminate Grappling School," Fujio repeated. "Can you teach me sometime?"  
  
"I don't know. It's very difficult to properly learn it. For a lot of it, I'd have to do things that I can't because I'm a teacher," Ranko told her, but as a frown formed, she quickly added, "but I'd be more then happy to help you with your own style or perhaps get you started in a few new styles."  
  
"Alright." Ranko was glad this would be enough. Then it hit her. 'If I ever want to teach others the ways of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, I will have to create a whole new way for it to be taught. I just can't do to others what was done to me. Most of that is probably illegal to do any ways...'  
  
____________________________  
  
Ranma walked slowly towards Gochiso, trying to figure out what he was going to say. He felt that he and Amawa left a lot of things unsaid last night. Things he felt he need to make very clear to the odd teacher.  
  
As he entered, Ruru met him there.  
  
"Hi Ba-chan."  
  
"You know I've got a good mind to kick you out of here."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"I want to know why you were sneaking around here last night?" Ruru asked, ignoring Ranma's question.  
  
"I was bringing back Tofukuji. He was making trouble at the dorm last night."  
  
"And why was Mori Koji beaten up?"  
  
"He was in on it too. I did so some damage, but not all of it. The girls from the dorm also got their hits in. I just did enough make sure he'd be wrapped up for a while."  
  
"You know kid, it's hard enough as it is to get the rent from those two low lives without giving them an excuse to skip work."  
  
"Sorry about that. Tell you what, I'll pay their rent for them until they can work. After that, they can pay me back."  
  
"Sounds fair. However, I'm not done questioning you. Amawa Hibiki also informed me that you were spying on him."  
  
"All I was trying to do was discover why she was running into the Gochiso a head of the mob. I was a bit shocked to see 'he' was actually removing her costume. Of course, it's not the first time I've seen a man dress like a woman," Ranma shuddered as he remembered Tsubasa and the others.  
  
"Are you gonna make trouble for him?" Ruru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, the way I see it, we're both working towards the same goal. As long as Amawa acts with honor around his students, me and him won't have any problems."  
  
"Sounds reasonable."  
  
"Here's a check for the next three months for those two. I assume it's still 16,000 a week?" A nod from Ruru's head indicated he was right. "Here's a check for a grand total of 384,000 yen. Tell them I expect to be repaid."  
  
"Of course. I'll make sure they do or they'll regret it."  
  
"Thanks Ruru."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
I'm looking for some some hobbies for the characters with none listed. For those that are worried that I'm doing a crossover with one or another anime, don't. I don't intend on focusing too much on any one student. They will mainly show up in flashbacks of Ranko's day. Of course, every now and again, I might have a chapter or two focus on Ranma getting to know a particular student, expecially Eiko and Usagi. Also, I feel I should note that I've replaced Ciko with Usagi cause their personalities are so similar. They are both crybabies, they can't cook, etc. Biko will not be appearing cause I don't want her to. At least not until I expell a few students...  
  
Id #Student NameAny information  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Male students  
  
-------------------  
  
#1_____ Fuzen Kyouran........................created by Zero Yami  
  
.....................................................................A loner  
  
.....................................................................Gung-Fu (self defense kung fu style)  
  
.....................................................................Name means 'Evil Fury'  
  
.....................................................................Hates crowds  
  
  
  
#2_____ Nikaru Naos.............................created by Sam N/A  
  
.....................................................................from a family of Shinto priest  
  
......................................................................family temple was destroyed  
  
.....................................................................wants to run a night club instead of being a priest  
  
#3_____ Solace Solem............................created by Sam N/a  
  
.....................................................................reading  
  
.....................................................................quiet and tends to fade into the background  
  
#4_____ Ju Picard....................................created by Kevin Bays  
  
.....................................................................father is French and his mother is Japanese  
  
.....................................................................looks forward to carrying on the family business  
  
.....................................................................has a passing interest in ships of all kinds. boat, planes, spaceships...  
  
#5_____ Thor Chapman.........................created by Jeremy Montz  
  
.....................................................................exchange student from Norway?  
  
.....................................................................has a crush on Kiriko Hebun  
  
.....................................................................builds computers and other stuff  
  
.....................................................................Has his notebook, PDA, and Eye piece with him  
  
.....................................................................is forced to do Fushi Anada's homework by her bully  
  
#6_____ Joseph Grutt..............................created by Kevin Bays  
  
.....................................................................from America, born in Germany  
  
.....................................................................friends with Thor Chapman and Kiriko Hebun  
  
.....................................................................writing and reading  
  
.....................................................................Gung-Fu master and Sho-Lum-Te Karate  
  
.....................................................................helps train Fuzen Kyouran to use Gung-Fu  
  
.....................................................................Deaf  
  
.....................................................................Has ADD. Forgets to turn in his homework a lot.  
  
#7_____ Kaoru Hanabishi.......................  
  
.....................................................................  
  
#8_____ Kei Kusanagi  
  
.....................................................................  
  
#9_____ Hyosuke Magumo  
  
.....................................................................  
  
#10_____ Yusuke Urameshi...................created by Pierrot  
  
.....................................................................No one knows what he likes. He rarely shows up for class.  
  
Female students  
  
----------------------  
  
#11_____ Eiko Magami....................................Her best friend is Usagi Tsukino  
  
.....................................................................Since preschool, she has protected Usagi Tsukino from bullies  
  
.....................................................................Likes boys, toys, and explosions...  
  
#12_____ Serenity Michell Whitehead..........I forgot to write down who submitted this idea. Please email me and ...............................................................................I'll correct this. I'm terribly sorry.  
  
#13_____ Rioga Kimura.........................created by Eli Barrientos  
  
.....................................................................lived in Spain for four years  
  
.....................................................................loves volleyball  
  
#14_____ Fushi Anada.........................created by Sam N/A  
  
.....................................................................wants to be a leader at any cost  
  
.....................................................................Feels above the rules  
  
#15_____ Duahi Yeong.........................created by Sam N/A  
  
.....................................................................  
  
#16_____ Thuy Ti Hoang.......................created by Sam N/A  
  
.....................................................................Tends towards bullying  
  
.....................................................................works as Fushi's right hand  
  
#17_____ Kasumi Tendo........................cooking  
  
.....................................................................cleaning  
  
.....................................................................board games  
  
.....................................................................cartoons  
  
.....................................................................video games  
  
#18_____ Kiriko Hebun........................created by Jeremy Montz  
  
.....................................................................Pit Fighter Fan  
  
.....................................................................carries a jar of pepper since she can't taste food.  
  
.....................................................................wants to be a pit-fighter like her idol, Shampoo!  
  
#19_____ Himeno Awayuki.................loves flowers  
  
.....................................................................her father is a novelist  
  
#20_____ Aoi Sakuraba........................A very shy girl  
  
.....................................................................She's one day hopes to find her childhood friend and love  
  
#21_____Usagi Tsukino.......................She was asleep when her name was called  
  
.....................................................................Loves to eat and sleep  
  
.....................................................................Her best friend is Eiko Magami. Eiko is Usagi's childhood friend  
  
.....................................................................Eiko protects Usagi from the bullies  
  
In case your wondering, I will probably use some of these characters again later, but for the most part, this is just to make the class feel 'full'. Other then that, a good deal of these will never get expanded unless a reviewer takes a liking to one of them and makes a challenge.  
  
Thanks again for reading.  
  
PS, Jeshone, if you're reading this, please email me at stbays@yahoo.com. I've got some questions for you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6version 0.4status: experimental  
  
Once this is up to 1.0, it will be done.  
  
Ranko's second day of teaching was over and she just wanted to soak in a nice hot bath. Of course, that meant she'd have to do it while in female form which she really didn't like. Every time her body was in contact with hot water and she resisted the transformation, she had a weird feeling. It reminded her too much of the incident with Herb and the Chiisuiton.  
  
Still, it was either bath as a woman or risk getting caught. The baths in the dorm were open to all the girls and the possibility of someone walking in on her was a bit too high. True, she could just lock the door, but that would just raise people suspicions of her. Not to mention what would happen if someone happened to have a key.  
  
Ranko could see it now. Her relaxing in male form and falling asleep. Minutes later, someone would use the key, open the door, see a very naked man, and then run to call the cops. After that, her life and freedom would be over.  
  
So, in light of all the bad things that could happen, and in her case would happen, she opted for the lesser of two evils. As the hot water hit her skin, she felt the transformation energies flare. Calmly, she redirected the energy and channeled it harmlessly off her skin. She was grateful that she didn't have to constantly do that or she'd never be able to pull off taking a hot bath as a woman.  
  
As she laid in the tub, her mind began to wander through the events of her day. It had been very tiring. Eiko managed to destroy two desk when she ran into the room. She had to talk with Eiko after class to remind her to walk more carefully. Of course the girl didn't seem to be listening, so Ranko just made a note to be sure to order stronger desks at the next available opportunity.  
  
Speaking of Eiko, her friend Usagi was turning out to be more of a trouble maker then Ranko had first suspected. Not only did she seem to cry about every little thing, she also failed the simple pop quiz that Ranko held, and to make matters worse, she brought her pet cat with her. Usagi just stated it followed her from the dorm, but she didn't buy that. Of course, that wasn't all. On her uniform was a strange brooch that Ranko didn't recall seeing the day before on her collar. For some reason, she was getting some strange vibes from it.  
  
On a different note, Fushi's thug Thuy broke the eye piece on Thor's equipment. Ranma-chan was angry on two fronts. On one hand, she didn't like how Thuy did Fushi's dirty work or that she was hurting others in the name of that person. At the same time, she really wished that Thor would leave his expensive looking equipment in his dorm during school hours. If he'd done that, Thuy wouldn't have had that opportunity to break it.  
  
While she was walking around the classroom, she accidentally noticed a paper on Nikaru's desk. It was the plans for his night club. At least that's what she'd been told it was. On the paper, she saw otherwise. Apparently Nikaru, the son of a Shinto priest, was interesting in running a strip club. She wanted to straighten the youth out and tell him that girls shouldn't be on display in such clubs, but she knew it was unlikely that Nikaru would even listen. It was yet another possible parent teacher meeting in the works.  
  
When Ranko had arrived in the class room that morning, she found Joseph and Fuzen practicing Gung Fu. On one hand, Ranko approved of healthy boys practicing the art. On the other, she didn't want to get in trouble with the principle. So, she told them to stop and wait until school was over. She could tell both boys were a bit upset at the order they'd been given, but thankfully they didn't giver her any trouble.  
  
There was a whole mess with the other students too. After a day like that, Ranko was thankful for a dip in a hot tub. Even if she could only do so as a woman.  
  
As she continued to enjoy her dip, the door opened. Part of her tensed before she saw it was Kasumi.  
  
"Hello Kasumi," Ranma greeted his older turned younger cousin.  
  
"How are you Ranma?"  
  
"Ranko, Kasumi."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ran...ko," Kasumi corrected herself as she started to clean herself. Minutes later, she rinsed the soap off and proceeded to dip herself in the hot tub.  
  
"That's alright. So did you enjoy class today?"  
  
"Yes, it was very educational and fun. I don't remember having such a good time in school the first time. I think it's because you're such a good teacher."  
  
"That or your first time around, you probably had a much more normal set of classmates."  
  
"Oh my, I guess you could be right...," Kasumi agreed with a giggle. "I think I'd like to become friends with that nice Usagi girl."  
  
"Be careful around her. I think she's trouble. Her and that c... c... cat..."  
  
"Are you still afraid of cats Ranma?" Her answer was a shiver that visibly ran down Ranma's spine.  
  
"I've tried everything I could think of, but still..."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma. Everyone has something they're afraid of."  
  
"Ya, I guess..."  
  
Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as the door opened and a small group of girls entered.  
  
"Oh, hello Sensei!" Fujio called out. Ranko wanted to run and hide, but she swallowed her pride and forced herself to remain calm. After all, it's not like they're women. They're just a bunch of children and she was a mature adult.  
  
"Sensei?" one of the other girls asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's new here and she's living in the dorm."  
  
"How come no one told me?"  
  
"Perhaps you're just not keeping up with the latest gossip. Sensei, this is Miho, Fuko, and Seiko."  
  
"Hi," the three girls chimed. Ranko tried her best not to blush as the girls came into view.  
  
'Why now?' Ranko asked herself.  
  
"Come on in. The water's great," Kasumi said causing Ranko to reask the gods her question.  
  
"Wow sensei, you've got a nice body," Miho commented. "I bet the guys go crazy over you."  
  
"You could say that," Ranko commented as she remembered Kuno's usual response.  
  
"You know she keeps in shape by training in the martial arts," Fujio stated.  
  
"Really?" Miho asked as she eyed Ranko's body again.  
  
"Yup. I told you that it was good for you, but would you listen?"  
  
"I wanna study too if it can help me look that good."  
  
"How about it sensei?" This question brought Ranko out of her embarrassed state.  
  
"How about what?" she cautiously asked.  
  
"You think you can help teach me and Miho?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't girls. I never was officially graduated from my school of study so it would be illegal for me to teach anyone that doesn't already have the basics."  
  
"Oh... I see," Fujio said as she hung her head down.  
  
"I know! What if we just let her watch? Then she can pick up the basics on her own."  
  
"I don't know. I'll do some thinking on that one and then I'll get back to you."  
  
"Ok... Hey sensei?"  
  
"Yes could you talk to Amawa for us?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Buruma," Miho and Fujio said at the same time.  
  
"For some reason Amawa-sensei seems to think we'd want to wear those looking things. Their barely better then underwear," Fujio lamented.  
  
"What do you girls currently use instead?"  
  
"Pleated skirts."  
  
"Pleated skirts?"  
  
"Yeah. They aren't very comfortable, but it's a lot better then having those perverted boys look at us."  
  
"So then what do the boys wear? I'm sure it's not pleated skirts too." Ranko's comment caused the girls to giggle as they pictured the various boys in their class wearing the skirts.  
  
"No, they wear gym shorts."  
  
"Then why don't you ask Amawa to let you wear them?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm not sure she'd listen to us. I mean, we're just a bunch of kids..."  
  
"Then I'll speak on your behalf."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure." This reply caused all the girls including Kasumi to cheer.  
  
The conversation then took a lighter tone for a while as the girls began to talk about clothes, shoes, their parents, and all sorts of other girly topic. Unfortunately, the conversation could not remain light hearted for long as the conversation took another interesting turn.  
  
"So Miho, how's your boyfriend?" Fujio asked.  
  
"He's ok."  
  
"Boyfriend," Ranko asked furiously, not realizing how it might sound to the girls.  
  
"What, you don't have one?"  
  
"No and that's not why I'm angry. You girls are only thirteen..."  
  
"So? If we don't date them, then they'll just go to waste."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, what else is a man good for any ways?"  
  
"Yeah, they can't be trusted, so that rules out anything important," Miho added.  
  
"Plus they're stupid so they can't be counted on for menial work."  
  
"Just about all that is left is to date them."  
  
"You girls don't actually believe that do you?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Sure. I haven't met one that proved me wrong."  
  
"Then we're going to have to fix that!"  
  
"Amawa, we got to talk," Ranko stated as she dropped the invisibility technique.  
  
"Ah! What the hell!"  
  
"Calm down man, it's just me."  
  
"You? Oh, yeah, Ranma right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What the hell are you?!" Amawa shouted as he tried to back away.  
  
"What do you mean, what am I?"  
  
"You just appeared out of thin air." Amawa now had his foot up and looked ready to try to kick Ranma.  
  
"Yeah? Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Now calm down. We've got a problem."  
  
"Are you dead?"  
  
"Get off the invisibility thing!" Ranko shouted as she slapped Amawa. Thankfully, this brought Amawa back to his senses.  
  
"So, what's the problem," he casually asked.  
  
"Buruma. That's the problem. What's the big idea making thirteen year old girls dress in those things?"  
  
"I need them to wear something other then those pleated skirts or I'll never be able to teach the class effectively."  
  
"So you go from old fashioned to strip club attire in a single day."  
  
"What do you mean? Buruma is standard clothing for all Japanese schools."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So, I'm just trying to get this school on track, that's all."  
  
"But these are kids that aren't ready for that much change. There has to be some middle ground. Especially for those that aren't ready for the underwear option. How about trying gym shorts instead. They're easy to move in and they don't look like a lady's unmentionables."  
  
"Gym shorts?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, can you think of one good reason why not?"  
  
"No, but what about tradition?"  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you currently breaking with the buruma idea?"  
  
"Oh, I see...," Amawa stated as he realized the parallel. "I'll ask them tomorrow."  
  
"Cool. I can already tell you that you'll have a better response."  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion."  
  
"Suggestion... Sure... If that's how you choose to take it..." as he flexed his hand in a threatening fashion. Thankfully, this motion did not go unnoticed by Amawa who gave a audible gulp.  
  
The next day in homeroom, Ranko prepared to fight his next battle.  
  
"Sit down everyone!" Ranko shouted for the fifth time. "I need to let you know that starting today, I'm going to have a sub cover for me each Friday. His name is Ranma and I want you to treat him with respect. And if I here that anyone here is less then polite with him, I'll be assigning the whole class extra homework."  
  
"But...," Rioga started.  
  
"No buts. I need you kids to realize that men are just as capable as women when it comes to your education."  
  
"I don't think the principal is going to appreciate a man coming in on a daily basis...,"Duahi commented.  
  
"This is my class and not the principal's. If she has a problem with this, she'll just have to talk to me. Now, I've got to run. Ranma should be here soon." With that, Ranko ran out of the room and immediately cloaked herself before entering the men's room to change. Once male, Ranma returned.  
  
"Hello class. My name is Ranma Saotome. It's a pleasure to meet you all," he stated as he bowed. "Let's work hard today!"  
  
Ranma's statement was greeted by a collective groan from the female portion of the class.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're a man," Duahi commented as if that explained it all.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we can't trust you."  
  
"Can't trust me? I'm just here to teach you. I'm not askin for anything else."  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Then here's what you get to do. This homework," Ranma commented as he set the paper on the redheads desk. "Plus, you can be sure Ranko will know about this. See is my twin sister and we both feel the same things."  
  
"Twin sister?" Thor asked as he looked closely at Joseph. "Hey, you're wearing the same kind of clothing as our teacher..."  
  
"Yeah, we think a like and normally dress alike too. That is unless she decides to wear a dress..."  
  
Suddenly an odd murmur went through the class room. Suddenly Himeno stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"We've decided that since your twin is a female that you can't be all that bad."  
  
'Ok tulip head...,' Ranma thought as he spotted the girl's odd pink hair. "How generous of you. Now, sit down. Class is almost over that we have a lot to cover."  
  
(There is still time to influence my writing. In fact, there is always time to do that. I love taking suggestions. It's a challenge I can't say no to.  
  
Last, but not least. Jeshone, if you're reading this, please email me at stbaysyahoo.com. I've got some questions for you. Have a great day everyone.) 


End file.
